Eventos cotidianos
by Al Shinomori
Summary: Diferentes eventos cotidianos que suele vivir una pareja. Este fic será un compendió de situaciones que ocurrirán a esta pareja como amigos o como enamorados, no tienen un orden cronológico. Las iré escribiendo como me vengan las ideas. Grimmnel, IchiRuki, UlquiHime , entre otras. Capítulo 4 UP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de las historias y no busco lucro en Esto._

_**Título: **Eventos cotidianos _

_**Autor: **Al Shinomori_

_**Pareja:** Nelliel Tu x Grimmjow_

_**Resumen:** Diferentes eventos cotidianos que suele vivir una pareja. Este fic será un compendió de situaciones que ocurrirán a esta pareja como amigos o como enamorados, no tienen un orden cronológico. Las iré escribiendo como me vengan las ideas. _

_**Dedicatoria: **Para todos aquellos fans de esta pareja que como Yo desean leer muchas historias con estos dos personajes como protagonistas. Espero que la disfruten y dejen comentarios._

* * *

**Capítulo I:** Día lluvioso

* * *

Odiaba aquellos días en donde la lluvia se ensañaba en hacerle su vida imposible – **Shhhck** – Chasqueó su lengua molesto.

Sus ropas se encontraban empapas, no había ni una sola parte de su cuerpo seca. Debía recordar hacerle caso a su madre. Cuando Ella le había dicho que llovería, simplemente no le dio importancia a sus palabras, pero cuando Ella sugirió que llevará el paraguas con Él por si las dudas, la creyó sin sentido común. Era cierto, no había sol y las nubes se encontraban sumamente agrupadas, pero no parecía nublado, ni mucho menos que fuese a llover como ocurría en ese momento. La próxima vez lo pensaría dos veces antes de salir de casa sin hacer caso a las recomendaciones de su madre.

**-¿Hasta cuándo parara esta odiosa lluvia?** – Se preguntó corriendo hasta un estrecho tejado que muy apenas le cubría de las gruesas gotas – **Demonios**- Maldijo al sentir el viento frío golpear su cuerpo.

**-Si dejarás de quejarte **– Escuchó una voz a su espalda – **Tal vez podrías disfrutar del clima –** Ya no sentía que las gotas siguieran mojando sus ropas. Giró su rostro encontrándose a su fiel y leal amiga de la infancia. La sonrisa que tenía en sus labios le dejo embelesado, como amaba a esa chica, nadie podía ponerle de mejor humor que Ella. Ahora que Nel estaba ahí a su lado compartiendo con él de su paraguas ya no sentía la lluvia y el frío desaparecía, sentía el calor corporal de la chica a su espalda y esto le relajaba.

**-Ya era hora de que llegarás** – Soltó sonriéndole de lado – **Dame eso** – Le dijo quitándole el mango del paraguas – **Así está mejor** - Se sintió satisfecho al ser él quien llevará el paraguas, después de todo no podía dejar de un caballero.

**-Eres insoportable **– Pensó Nel encogiéndose de hombros, este chico no podía dejar de lado su orgullo por un momento –** Si que eres molesto** – Hizo un gesto infantil, arrugando su nariz - **¿Cómo iba saber Yo que estabas acá? **– Sonrió al verle rodar sus ojos – **Aún no tengo la habilidad de comunicarme contigo por telepatía-**

**-Ahora eres Tú la que te quejas **– Le dijo el chico de ojos turquesa – **Vayamos a casa** – Le haló del brazo para iniciar a caminar – **Prepararas un chocolate caliente y así entraré en calor** –

**-¿Cómo? **– La respuesta incrédula de la recién llegada le hizo gracia –** Pensé que irías a tu casa **– Le dijo caminando a su lado.

**-No**- negó con su cabeza - **Iremos a la Tuya** – Le guiño un ojo – **No dejaré que desaproveches esta oportunidad **– sonrió con picardía – **Tu y Yo, en tu casa a solas** – Se contuvo, quería soltar una carcajada. Pero, se aguantó, el ver las mejillas teñidas de carmín de su amiga le complació.

**-Déjate de Bromas **– La chica de cabellos verdes le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro – **No es correcto **– Dijo casi en un susurró.

- **Vamos, jamás te faltaría al respeto** – Le miró de reojo – **Bueno** – Se encogió de hombros – **Solo si Tú me lo pides **– Otra vez esa sonrisa picará que le ponía sumamente nerviosa.

**-Te dije que no bromees** – Otro golpecito de protesta en el hombro de su acompañante – **A veces ere imposible** – Dijo entre dientes.

-**Y Tú la mayoría de las veces infantil**- Soltó resignado – **Entonces ya está decidido iremos a tu casa y prepararás chocolate caliente **– La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza – **Así evitarás que me resfrié** – Su vista se clavó en una tienda –** Primero compremos pan **– Cambió de tema tan rápido que ni tiempo le dio de responder.

Entraron a la panadería y compraron unos roles de canela recién horneados, un litro de leche y chocolate.

- **Listo, ya tenemos todo lo necesario para disfrutar de esta odiosa tarde lluviosa** – Le molestaba en gran manera ese tipo de clima ya que no podía hacer nada, todo se reducía a estar encerrado sin poder hacer mucho.

**-Creo que primero debes ir a tu casa **– Dijo Nel mirándole curiosa – **Date un baño, cámbiate de ropa y después ya puedes venir a mi casa ** - Sonrió al ver la expresión de desilusión en el rostro de Grimmjow.

**-Nel **– Era un reproche- **¿Por qué eres tan aguafiestas? –**

La chica no respondió a la pregunta – **Apresúrate, te prometo que cuando llegues a casa el chocolate estará listo **– Le dijo mientras se dirigía a la entrada de su casa, todavía era él quien llevaba el paraguas.

**-No es justo **– Dijo molesto – **El chocolate se enfriará** – Le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

**- Grimm no exageres, vivo a tres, cuatro pasos de tu casa** – La chica le quito el paraguas – **Mientras más rápido te bañes más rápido podrás disfrutar de ese rico y humeante chocolate** –

**-Con malvaviscos** – La cara de Grimmjow se iluminó. Nel asintió animándolo a entrar a su casa.

**-Te estaré esperando** – Sonrió – **Saludos a tu mamá –** Dijo dando media vuelta para caminar hasta su casa que se encontraba justo a un lado de la del chico – **Y Él dice que Yo soy la infantil **– Soltó un suspiró, buscó las llaves de la casa en su bolso y una vez teniéndolas en la mano las introdujo en la cerradura y abriendo la puerta entró.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pasaron cerca de cuarenta minutos. El chocolate estaba listo, los malvaviscos estaban en la bombonera. En una pequeña canasta de mimbre estaban los roles de canela que habían comprado. La mesa estaba servida, dos manteles individuales de encaje, dos tazas y dos platos listos para ser usados.

**-¡Guau!** – Dijo el recién llegado -**¿Estas esperando a alguien Nel? – **

-**Tú nunca cambiarás **– Le dijo viéndolo desde la cocina – **Siéntate, en un momento te sirvo –**

**-Esto se ve delicioso** – Comentó Grimmjow viéndole sentarse a un costado suyo.

**-Lo sé** – Sonrió la chica, le sirvió chocolate y unos cuantos malvaviscos para que los disfrutará – **¿Te sirvo un Rol?** – Preguntó por inercia, ya sabía la respuesta.

Grimmjow le miró incrédulo y asintió sin decirle nada. Asió el mango de la taza para beber el líquido humeante que estaba en Está, realmente olía delicioso. Antes de que Nel pudiera advertirle, fue demasiado tarde, Grimmjow había bebido y se había quemado –** Cuida..do**- Las palabras se perdieron al ver la expresión del joven, muy tarde – **Está caliente** – Terminó la advertencia y recibió una mirada recelosa de su acompañante.

**-Pudiste ser más rápida **– Dijo mordiendo un pedazo de rol como si buscará que este le ayudará a disminuir el dolor de su lengua.

**-Y tú tener un poco más de calma **– Dijo Nel en su defensa.

**-Te perdono **– Soltó las palabras dando otro pequeño sorbido al liquido de la taza, ahora con más cuidado –** Sólo porque esto esta delicioso –**

**-Gracias **– Nel puso sus ojos en blanco- **No sabes ya empezaba a angustiarme **– Soltó con ironía – **Me preocupaba el que no pudiera dormir** –

-**Te han dicho que tienes un extraño sentido de humor **– Dijo dando un mordisco al rol y hablando con la boca llena.

**-Sí **– Se sirvió un poco de chocolate en su taza -** Muchas veces insistes en recordármelo** – Le dijo antes de beber de su chocolate – **Y a ti te han dicho que no hables cuando tienes comida en la boca – **

**-Tú** - Hizo una pausa tragando el bocado que tenía en la boca – **Muchas veces –**

-**Y parece que no tomas en cuenta lo que te digo** – Se encogió de hombros – **Te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro –**

**-Estamos igual –** Volvió a comer de su rol – **Tú también no me haces caso** – Llevó la taza a sus labios y bebió -** Siempre que puedes usas conmigo ese extraño sentido de humor –**

La joven sonrió – **Somos casos perdidos, ¿no?** – Dijo entre curiosa y divertida – **Yo creo que por eso nos llevamos tan bien **– hizo una mueca infantil sacando la lengua.

**-Lo sé** – Le secundó Él – **Somos el uno para el otro** – Dijo en un tono casi audible clavando su mirada en el lindo rostro de su amiga.

**-Mmmm**- Hizo un sonido distraída – **¿Dijiste algo? ** - Preguntó curiosa, no había podido escuchar lo último que su amigo había dicho.

**-Nada –** respondió él sin dejar de mirarle.

Aquella mirada incomodo a Nel, ya tenía algunos meses atrás que había sorprendido a Grimmjow mirarle de esa manera. Sin embargo, en las otras ocasiones, Ella se encontraba alejada de él. Pero, ahora se encontraba muy cerca para sentir que aquella mirada la penetraba. Ambas miradas se cruzaron y sin saber que hacer rompió con aquella extraña atmósfera.

**-¿Grimm tengo algo en el rostro?** – Preguntó inhibida, la mirada de su amigo la había puesto algo nerviosa.

**- No es nada **– Respondió Grimmjow desviando su mirada hacia la canasta donde estaban los roles –** ¿Puedo comer otro?** – Preguntó algo más serio de lo normal.

**-Claro –** Las palabras salieron atropelladas – **Cuantos quieras** – Dijo acercándole la canasta para que asiera uno.

Alargó su mano y asió otro rol para degustarlo con su chocolate. Todo siguió en silencio, Nel ya no tuvo las palabras indicadas para seguir una conversación.

_- ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con Ellos?_ – Tenían ya algún tiempo que ambos estaban extraños, sus miradas, su manera de comportarse. Incluso Ella temía compartirlo con las otras chicas, no quería que él tuviera relación con ninguna otra chica, como la tenía con Ella, con esa confianza, con esa cercanía, aquella confidencialidad exclusiva con la que siempre se habían hablado. Se regaño mentalmente, no podía ser tan egoísta, aunque para Ella tenía que ver más con la lealtad que con cualquier otro tipo de emoción negativa -_ Era sólo que temía perderlo_ - Tenía tiempo de verle no sólo como amigo o como hermano, si no como el joven apuesto en que se había convertido. Sabía que no sólo le atraía físicamente sino que estaba enamora de él desde hacía un par de años. Pero, Ella se resistía admitir que lo que sentía por él iba más que un sentimiento de amistad. Ahora, se daba cuenta y no podía engañarse más. Nelliel Tu Odelschwank amaba con un sentimiento puro e incondicional a Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

-_Tal parece que los días lluviosos no son para nada buenos_ – Pensó la chica –

Después de todo en un día lluvioso había aceptado por fin lo que sentía por su amigo de infancia. Más de trece años conociéndose y compartiendo muchos momentos. Ahora parecía que eran pocos y que la vida no le alcanzaría para aprovechar más y disfrutar de su compañía. No sabía hasta cuando Grimm se daría cuenta de que había otras chicas que se morían por él y que además darían cualquier cosa por cumplir todos sus deseos y caprichos.

**-Nel regresa a la Tierra **– Las palabras suaves de Grimm la regresaron de su ensimismamiento – **Te han dicho que te vez muy bonita cuando pones esa cara curiosa** – El chico sonrió tiernamente, un gesto que sólo compartía con ella, que sólo reservaba para Ella _-¿Pero hasta cuándo?_ – Le cuestionó en silencio su conciencia, y aquello le aterró, definitivamente no quería perderlo. No sólo porque le amaba, si no porque él era su único amigo y antes de cualquier cosa Nel valoraba su amistad.

**-¿Todo bien Nel? **– Preguntó sin dejar de mirarle.

**-Si**- La chica asintió – **Tengo un poco de sueño.**

-**Eso lo podemos arreglar **– Le tendió la mano para invitarla a ponerse de pie – **Ve a recostarte en mueble, enciende el televisor** – La asió de los hombros y la guío hacia el living – **Yo recojo la mesa y te alcanzó** – le guiño un ojo –** Ve a descansar –**

La chica obedeció, le conocía muy bien y sabía mejor que nadie que no era buena idea seguirle la contra a ese chico. Se dejo consentir e hizo como el chico le había indicado.

Después de un rato que Grimmjow había terminado de limpiar la mesa y lavar todos los trastes sucios. Salió de la cocina para llegar al living y encontrarse con una de las escenas más reconfortantes que había visto. En el sofá más grande se encontraba recostada Nel profundamente dormida, el televisión encendido, supuso que su cansancio era demasiado, ya que ni el ruido del televisor le hacia molestia. Camino hacia donde Ella estaba, tomo el control y apago el televisor, luego asió en brazos a Nel y la llevo hasta su habitación la recostó en la cama y la arropó para que no sintiera frío. La lluvia había cesado, pero, el viento que se colaba por la ventada estaba frío.

_-¿En qué momento se había puesto tan bella?_ – Se preguntó en silencio sin dejar de observarle. Involuntariamente alargo su mano y con la yema de sus dedos acarició el contorno de su rostro, con uno de sus dedos delineo sus labios sintiendo la suavidad de estos – _**Tan linda**_ – musitó acercando su rostro hacia su frente, depositó un suave e imperceptible besó y con suma delicadeza fue bajando hasta llegar a la punta de su nariz donde depositó otro tierno beso. Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a sus labios le escuchó pronunciar unas palabras – **Grimmy** – Se acurrucó recostándose de lado – _**Te quiero**_ – Soltó dulcemente.

Aquellas palabras dibujaron una sonrisa en el rostro de Grimmjow, eran amigos desde siempre – ¿_Pero, qué estabas a punto de hacer?_ – Se reprochó mentalmente observando la tranquilidad con la que Nel dormía. Él no podía hacerle eso a su Nel. No a Ella, quien era tan especial e importante en su vida. No podía besar sus labios sin su consentimiento, no sabiendo que se trataba de su primer beso. La observó por última vez, ya no era una hora de visita adecuada, era tiempo de ir a casa a descansar, mañana sería otro día, lluvioso o soleado, que importaba mientras tuviera a Nel, a su linda Nel a su lado.

Salió de la habitación rumbo a la puerta principal. Giró el pomo de la puerta y una vez fuera puso seguro para que la chica no corriera ningún peligro. Siguió su camino lento y desganado hacia su casa sintiendo las gotas comenzar a golpear su rostro.

-**Después de todo los días lluviosos no son tan odiosos **– Sonrió girando su rostro hacia la ventana de la habitación de Nel – **No si los paso a tu lado** –

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Notas de la autora:** Hola!, que tal? No pude resistirme a subir este one shot, que es el primero de muchos más. Espero que la idea sea de su agrado. Se aceptan sugerencias, después de todo serán cortas historias donde se desarrollen tramas y temas donde sean amigos o donde sean pareja. Comencé con la lluvia, pero si tienen más ideas háganmelas saber._

_Pd. El primer capi del fic: "Tú, mi razón de amar" ya lo público este próximo fin. Y también subo el capi 8 del fic: "Besos robados". Este fin que paso tuve muchos eventos y no me fue posible terminar de acomodar unas escenas._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de las historias y no busco lucro en Esto._

_**Título: **__Eventos cotidianos _

_**Autor: **__Al Shinomori_

_**Pareja:**__ Nelliel Tu x Grimmjow_

* * *

**Capítulo II:** Regalo de San Valentín

* * *

Se encontraban en el mes del amor y la amistad – _**Febrero **_– musitó echando sus brazos hacia su espalda -_Tenía deseos de vomitar_ – La atmosfera romántica que se respiraba resultaba asfixiante – Este tipo de acontecimientos son una tontería – Pensó observando a su alrededor, no paraba de ver globos, corazones, peluches, flores de todo tipo – _**Incluso andan vendiendo animales**_ – Volvió a musitar clavando su vista en una camioneta donde en la parte trasera se encontraba una pareja ofreciendo toda clase de animales.

-**Compre el obsequio adecuado para su pareja** – Le dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo – **Seguro que un cachorro será del agrado de su novia –**

Sonrió con Ironía, para empezar no había una novia, como esperaba que el comprase un perro – **No gracias** – Dijo indiferente caminando hacia el gimnasio que al igual que el estacionamiento de la universidad se encontraba repleto de todo tipo de puestos que vendían obsequios del día de San Valentín.

_**-Grimmjow**_ – Escuchó una dulce voz femenina detrás suyo.

El joven giró su rostro y se encontró con el níveo y angelical rostro de una chica pelirroja, novia de su mejor amigo – **Inoue** – fue todo lo que dijo por saludo alzando su barbilla arrogante.

-**Jaegerjaquez **– habló el acompañante de la chica, un joven de su misma edad, un poco más bajo que él.

**-Cifer** – le respondió de la misma manera, llamándole por su apellido.

**- ¿Qué haces acá Grimmjow?** – Preguntó curiosa la pelirroja.

-**No es algo que te incumba** – La respuesta de Grimmjow logró que la vista de su mejor amigo se clavará en su rostro, indicándole que debía tener cuidado, no estaba hablando con cualquier chica, se trataba de la chica de su mejor amigo.

**-Mide tus palabras** – No pudo evitar soltar el pelinegro con molestia marcada en su rostro.

**-Está bien Ulqui** – Dijo la chica con cariño intentando salvarles a ambos de una desgracia **– No tienes por qué molestarte, sólo pensé que…** – Hizo una pausa buscando las palabras apropiadas – **Tal vez necesitabas algo de ayuda para comprar un lindo obsequio a Nel** – La chica arrastro las palabras lo más prudente posible que pudo – _Imposible_ – Cuando menos espero la mirada de ambos chicos le observaban como si le fueran a asesinar.

Aquellos chicos eran buenos en muchas cosas, pero en cosas del corazón eran un caso perdido. No podía olvidar toda la serie de locuras que tuvo que hacer para que por fin Ulquiorra Cifer pudiera notarla si quiera y la otra tonelada de eventos embarazosos por que tuvo que pasar para que él se diera cuenta que Ella existía y como olvidar el par de situaciones atrevidas que tuvo que suscitar para robarle un beso y por fin dejarle claro que Ella era la chica a la que amaba y no a la exuberante Harribel, sólo de recordarla se le revolvía el estómago.

**-Cifer** – Las palabras frías del chico de cabellos turquesa – **Dile a tu chica que no cruce la línea** – Eran como las esperaba – ¿_Ese chico es tonto o se hace?_ – Pensó.

**-Nos vemos más tarde** – Respondió Cifer sin dar importancia a las palabras de Grimmjow, con delicadeza halo del brazo a su linda novia pelirroja. Grimmjow por su parte siguió su camino al lado contrario al de Ellos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Dime Ulqui** – Hizo una cara de incredulidad – **¿Hasta cuándo se va a dar cuenta que está perdida, desquiciada y profundamente enamorado de Nel?** – La chica encogió sus hombros.

El pelinegro no respondió **– Hey Ulqui** – Le jaló del brazo – **Nel no se lo merece, nadie mejor que Ella para iniciar una relación amorosa con él **– Sonrió la chica – **Hacen tan linda pareja –**

**-Olvídalo** – Soltó muy serio. La Chica le miró curiosa, su novio sabía algo. Sin embargo, estaba dejando bien en claro que no era un tema discutible, ni siquiera se podía tocar – _**Uy que miedo**_ – Musitó la chica frustrada – _**Si no hace nada la perderá**_ – finalizó.

-**Si será imbécil** – Escuchó decir a su novio, la chica sonrió con alegría, Ulquiorra pensaba igual que Ella. Pero, también pensaba que en ese asunto no debían inmiscuirse – **No quiero que hagas de celestina **– Soltó terminante **– Grimmjow puede llegar hacer más peligroso de lo que parece cuando intentan adentrarse en su vida personal –**

**-Lo sé** – La chica dijo obedientemente asintiendo – **Es tu mejor amigo y tienen un código inquebrantable de hermandad **– El pelinegro hizo un gesto parecido a una sonrisa de medio lado, agradecía mucho a la vida por la oportunidad de tener aquella chica a su lado – _Gracias por no desistir hasta que note que eras lo que necesitaba en mi vida _– Se dijo en silencio besando la frente de su chica – _**Te amo –**_ Susurró contra su cálida frente.

-_**No más que Yo cariño**_ – Se puso de puntitas y depositó un fugaz beso en la barbilla del pelinegro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-¿Ya sabes qué vas a comprar?** – La pregunta le tomo por sorpresa haciendo que se sobresaltará.

**-¡Ichigo! –** Exclamó llevando su mano derecha a su pecho – **Me asustaste** – lanzó un suave golpe al hombro del chico de cabellos naranja.

**-Tranquila** – Sonrió el chico – **Así tienes la conciencia** – Le guiño un ojo con picardía.

**-Ichigo** – El tono molesto en sus palabras no se hizo esperar **– Respétame, ¿Quieres?-**

**-Lo siento –** Sonrió con galantería – **Sabes que es con cariño** –

La chica sonrió más relajada – **Sólo estoy viendo** – Respondió la respuesta que Ichigo había hecho hacia unos momentos – **Ando relajándome antes de entrar a clase** –

-**Vaya manera de relajarse** – Dijo rodando los ojos.

-**No me molestes** – Hizo una mueca infantil.

**-Está bien** – Levantó sus manos en señal de rendición – **Tregua **– Sonrió.

**-Y tú, ¿Ya sabes que vas a comprar?** – Preguntó curiosa.

**- Ni idea** – Su rostro dibujo un gesto lleno de frustración **- ¿Podrías ayudarme? – **

**-Claro** – La respuesta afirmativa le lleno de satisfacción al joven.

**-Vamos no perdamos el tiempo** – Le asió su mano y le jaló con delicadeza para guiarle – **Quede de verme a las ocho con Rukia en el café Raggatza – **

La mirada soñadora de Ichigo le causa algo de nostalgia, como deseaba que algún chico pensase de aquella manera tan especial como Ichigo lo hacía – **¡Oh por Dios!** – Exclamó divertida –**Estas perdido** – Sonrió alegre – **Ahora eres presa vulnerable del amor** – La risita de Nel le hizo fruncir el ceño al chico.

**-No es momento de cursilerías** – Le dijo Ichigo caminando un poco más rápido – **Aunque tienes razón, Rukia me saca de mis casillas y hace perder la razón –**

**-No cabe de duda el amor es ciego y es una locura** – Volvió a decir divertida – **Rukia es presa de la cegara y Tú de la locura –**

-**Deja de burlarte –** Le guiño un ojo divertido **– Ya te tocará a ti también –**

**-¿Y qué tienes en mente comprarle?** – Preguntó relajada.

- **Tiene que ser algo lindo** – La mirada soñadora de Ichigo le causa gracia a la chica - **Algo que le recuerde a Rukia cuanto la quiero –**

- **mmmm…** - El gesto pensativo de Nel despertó la curiosidad de Ichigo, la chica se trama algo, cuando Ella se ponía en aquella postura, seguramente estaba planeando algo que le sorprendería y agradaría en gran manera – **Lo tengo** – Por fin habló.

Nel empezó a caminar hacia un puesto donde vendían Rosas – **Compra una rosa** – El chico la obedeció dirigiéndose a un jarrón lleno de rosas – **No espera** – La chica le detuvo, antes de que tomará una de las rosas rojas que se encontraba muy abierta – **Esta es perfecta –** La chica asió una rosa roja en botón.

**- Pero…** - El chico dudo – **Esa rosa está completamente cerrada** – El rostro lleno de interrogantes le causo gracia a Nel **– Aquellas están hermosas, listas para ser obsequiadas** –

**- Tú hazme caso** – Sonrió guiñándole un ojo – **Tengo algo muy lindo en mente** –

Una vez que tenían la rosa envuelta en papel celofán caminaron hacia otro puesto donde vendían todo tipo de joyería, pulseras, aretes, dijes, cadenas, entre otros lindos accesorios.

**-Esto es lo que andamos buscando** – Nel alargó su mano y asió un lindo colgante de listones negros y plateados que tenían un dije de corazón que en el centro tenía grabadas las palabras _– Te amo –_

**- Me lo llevo** – dijo Ichigo a la chica encargada del puesto – **Envuelto en regalo** –

- **Bonita elección señorita –** La chica asió el colgante y lo depositó en una caja en forma de corazón color rojo **– Aquí tiene** – La chica le entregó el obsequio a Ichigo.

-**Gracias –**

**-No hay de que** – La chica sonrió – **Que tengan Feliz Día –**

**-Igualmente** – Respondió Nel.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al estacionamiento.

**-Bien, hasta aquí te hago compañía** – Nel observó su reloj – **En diez minutos tengo mi última clase del día **– Le dio una palmada en el hombro – **Te deseo la mejor de las suertes** – La sonrisa de Nel fue sincera.

-**Muchas gracias linda** – Ichigo agradeció a Nel por su tiempo – **Eso mismo deseo para ti** – Le guiño un ojo – **Que ese idiota que tienes por amigo se dé cuenta de lo especial que eres** – Sonrió divertido al ver el gesto reflejado en el rostro de Nel, una mezcla de vergüenza y molestia – **Si no lo hace pronto alguien más le puede ganar** – Se acercó a Ella y le dio un beso en su mejilla derecha – **Te cuidas, feliz día** – Antes de que la chica pudiera replicar a sus palabras el chico huyó de la situación.

-_Ese día los conejos por fin encontrarán la manera de volar_ – Pensó frustrada al verse ahí sola, parada en el estacionamiento. De pronto, la idea de saltarse la última hora fue más tentadora que otras ideas que podía llegar a tener. Haciendo caso a sus oscuros y flojos pensamientos decidió irse a casa, lo mejor que podía pasarle en ese día – _Siendo realista jamás ocurrirá_ – Y lo peor que podía ocurrirle – _No creo que las cosas puedan ponerse más deprimentes_ – Se dirigió a casa, lista para tener una cita consigo misma, vería una películas y se comería una rebanada de pastel de chocolate que era su debilidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-¿Por qué la gente piensa que no sé lo que quiero? La mayoría cree que estoy ciego y que por esta razón no me doy cuenta de lo que tengo a mi lado_ – Definitivamente las palabras de la pelirroja le habían hecho reflexionar un poco. Sin embargo – _Que sabe Ella de mis emociones, de los sentimientos que tengo y sobre todo hacia quien quiero dirigirlos_ – Todo aquello le había causado un profundo dolor de cabeza – _Después de todo Nel no necesita de estúpidas cursilerías para saber que tan importante es para mí – _La frustración era asfixiante_ - Que tanto valor tiene como para compararlo con un insignificante objeto – _Las dudas le incomodaban -_ O que tan significativa es para tenerle un lugar especial en mi corazón_ – Si algo le había quedado muy en claro en todos esos años que tenía de conocerla era que Nel - _Mi Nel_ – no necesitaba que le tratarán como las demás chicas – _Pero, Ella no deja de ser una chica, una muy linda _– Sonrió para sí al imaginar a Nel feliz por recibir algo ese día.

Como había sido capaz de dejarse llevar por la mercadotecnia, no había salido bien librado, ahora era uno más de los cursis que compraban obsequios para un ser querido. Aunque siendo sincero con él mismo, lo que más le había impulsado a comprarle a Nel algo había sido el hecho de que al verla contenta comprando obsequios con Ichigo, se había dado cuenta de lo egoísta que podía llegar a ser. Ellos eran amigos desde que Nel había empezado a dar sus primeros pasos y él iba al jardín de niños, mucho tiempo como para darse cuenta que su amistad necesitaba de ese tipo de cursilerías. El siempre trataba de hacer cosas extrañas, detalles invaluables que no pudieran materializarse. Pero, si que pudieran quedarse grabados en su memoria y en su corazón, como cuando Nel había cumplido quince años1.

**-Deja de moverte** – Dijo mirando con el ceño fruncido lo que llevaba en brazos – **No quiero arrepentirme de haberte comprado** – Tenía algo de prisa, quería llegar antes que Nel, según sabía tenía todavía una clase más y luego ya estaría de vuelta a su casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-**Hogar dulce Hogar** – Dijo prendiendo la luz del pasillo, se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y saco una caja de jugo de naranja y vertió un poco en un vaso para beberlo –** Esto es refrescante **– Camino a su habitación para ponerse cómoda, se vistió con su pijama, unos pantaloncillos flojos negros con manchas blancas y una blusa de mangas tres cuartos y cuello en V color blanca y manchas negras - **Parezco una vaca** – Sonrió viéndose en el espejo. Después se dirigió a la sala y recostándose en el sofá más largo, encendió el televisor y se puso a ver uno de sus programas favoritos "Bones" – **Hasta cuando Brennan se va dar cuenta que tiene emociones especiales hacia Booth** – Su voz reflejaba frustración – **Estos dos me recuerdan a unas personitas que andan en la misma** – Dijo con nostalgia.

El sonido del timbre interrumpió su ensimismamiento – **¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?** – Hizo la pregunta a la nada. Otro timbrazo y otro y otro más – **Ya voy** – Alzó la voz para calmar la impaciencia del recién llegado.

-**Grimmy **– Dijo pestañeando incrédula **– ¿Pero?** – Tragó saliva - **¿Qué haces acá?** – Cuestionó curiosa.

Grimmjow le miró divertido – **¿De qué establo te escapaste?** – Preguntó con mofa – **Puedo pasar **– Dijo mientras entraba.

-**Ya estas adentro** – Dijo entre dientes – **Bienvenido **– Como estaba algo molesta por la actitud de su amigo, no presto atención a lo que Grimmjow llevaba en las manos.

**-Te has vuelto una rebelde** – Sonrió con burla – **Ahora te saltas las clases** – Se dejo caer en el sofá individual.

-**Me sentí cansada y no creo que muchos asistieran** – Se encogió de hombros sentándose **– La mayoría tenía que celebrar –** Concluyó sin emoción.

**-Y tú has preferido venirte a esconder a tu casa y disfrazarte de vaca** – Soltó una carcajada – **Es día de San Valentín, no de noche de Brujas** –

**-No estoy para tus juegos** – La molestia que sentía le hizo un nudo en el estomago – _Ichigo tiene razón Grimm es un idiota_ – Pensó al borde del colapso – **Si no tienes algo más interesante más que decirme te voy a pedir que te vayas** –

Grimmjow recuperó la seriedad – **¿Me estas corriendo?** – La pregunta se mezcló con una incrédula afirmación.

**-Interprétalo como gustes** – Nel se puso de pie y camino a la cocina – **Estoy cansada como para aguantarte** –

**-No es para que te enojes** – Él se puso de pie y le siguió – **Vine a pedirte un favor –** Atrajo la atención de Nel.

**-Dime** – Sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron cuando escuchó el ladrido del cachorro Chow chow color negro, con lo disgustada que se encontraba no se percató de lo que Grimm tenía en sus manos – **Es tan lindo** – La cara de felicidad de Nel convenció a Grimm que no había sido una locura comprar ese cachorro.

-**Quiero que me ayudes a cuidarlo** – Dijo acercándolo a las manos de Nel – **Lo encontré en la calle **– Mostró indiferencia, sus palabras necesitaban escucharse creíbles – **Sabes que mi mamá no me dejará tenerlo** – Caminó hacia el escurridor y asió un vaso para servirse agua – **Te propongo un trato. Tú le brindas un lugar donde quedarse y Yo le doy todo lo que necesite para sobrevivir –**

Nel se encontraba encantada con el cachorro – **¿Lo único que tengo que hacer es tenerlo en casa?** – Preguntó feliz acariciando la suave melena –**Y tú… ¿Te encargarás de darme dinero para comprar comida e ir al veterinario? –** La última cuestión la hizo con cautela.

**-Así es** – Asintió bebiendo agua **– ¿Lo harás?** – Preguntó por protocolo, por la cara de Nel, la respuesta se deducía sola.

-**Por supuesto** – Respondió con una enorme sonrisa – **¿Cuándo te he fallado?** –

_- Nunca_ - Pensó. La pregunta no necesitaba respuesta tácita, se respondía por si sola

– **Ponle un nombre** – Sonrió dejando el vaso en el fregadero.

- **Sombra **– Dijo sin dejar de mirar al cachorro - **¿Qué te parece?** – Giró su rostro viéndole caminar hacia la salida.

-**Adecuado **– Le dijo alzando la mano en gesto de despedida – **Hasta mañana** – Giro el pomo de la puerta y antes de salir giró su cuerpo.

Nel seguía jugueteando con el cachorro. Algo llamó su atención al pasar su mano por el cuello de éste. Tal parecía que sería un día lleno de sorpresas, Sombra tenía una linda gargantilla que envolvía su cuello con una serie de dijes en forma de cubos que formaban la oración: - _"You are Special"_ – Después de todo Grimm se había encargado de darle un Regalo de San Valentín.

**-Gracias** – Nel asomó su cabeza – **Buenas noches** – Le obsequio una sincera sonrisa. Y le lanzó un besito cariñoso. Conociéndolo no era necesario mencionar el regalo, el orgullo del chico no le permitiría aceptar que le había comprado ambos obsequios pensando en Ella.

– **Ve a descansar vaquita** – Le guiño un ojo divertido **– **_**Feliz Día**_ – Detrás de él cerró la puerta.

**-**_**Feliz día**_ – Musitó Nel muy contenta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Notas de la autora:**__ Hey ya ando acá subiendo otro One Shot. Espero que éste también les guste y dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias. Ya tengo pensado el siguiente tema a escribir y si alguien se interesa en que escriba como pasaron su celebración de amistad Rukia e Ichigo sólo háganmelo saber. _

_Lamento no haber actualizado los otros fics, pero como ya estaba en las últimas semanas de trabajo se me juntaron algunos eventos. Pero ya empezaron las vacaciones y pienso a aprovecharlas. _

_Gracias a : __**Dairen Tsukihino, Luna**__ (Gracias por comentar. Ya esta acá el siguiente capi, espero lo disfrutes) Y __**Tezzy´rouses**__ por sus comentarios._

_Aclaración 1: No di más detalles de lo que Grimm hizo cuando Nel cumplió 15 años, porque es de lo que pienso escribir para el siguiente capi._

_Aclaración 2: Como Grimm y Nel son vecinos, Ellos se conocen desde que son pequeños. Grimm vive en esa casa desde que nació y los padres de Nel como quien dice llegaron a ese lugar cuando estaba recién nacida. Es por eso que Grimm recuerda a partir de que él tiene entre 3 1/2 y 4años y Nel tenía 1 año. Así que en la actualidad Nel tiene 15 años y Grimm 18. Ella recién entró al bachiller y Él está en el primer semestre de la universidad. Pero estudian en el mismo CAMPUS._

_Aclaración 3: El primer Evento, el de la lluvia lo situé alrededor del mes de octubre y noviembre. Y también tienen 15 años Nel y 18 años Grimm. El segundo Evento ocurre en Febrero y es consecutivo al primer evento. _

_Aclaración General: Como mencione antes. Estos eventos no van a tener un orden Cronológico, pero si trataré de manejar edades para que se den una idea de cuándo paso. _

_Nos leemos en la siguiente entrega._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de las historias y no busco lucro en Esto._

_**Título: **__Eventos cotidianos _

_**Autor: **__Al Shinomori_

_**Pareja:**__ Nelliel Tu x Grimmjow_

_**Resumen:**__ Diferentes eventos cotidianos que suele vivir una pareja. Este fic será un compendió de situaciones que ocurrirán a esta pareja como amigos o como enamorados, no tienen un orden cronológico. Las iré escribiendo como me vengan las ideas. _

_**Dedicatoria: **__Este evento está dedicado a Dairen Tsukihino por haber sugerido la idea._

* * *

**Capítulo III:** Paseo especial

Se encontraba molesta, no había manera de que Ella pudiera salir con sus compañeros de paseo, no tenía ni la menor idea del porque su abuela le había negado la oportunidad de salir a distraerse. Soltó un largo y frustrado suspiro. Se suponía que toda la clase iría a su primer viaje de estudios. Cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas, aquellas rebeldes que se negaban a complacerla.

**-Por favor** – Había casi suplicado a su abuela que le permitiera hacer aquel viaje de estudios con sus compañeros de clase – _¿Qué podía ocurrirle?_ – Frunció el ceño – _Absolutamente nada_ – Negó con su cabeza, disipando todo mal sentimiento albergado hacia su abuela.

Desde aquel fatídico y terrible accidente, donde la vida de sus padres había sido reclamada por la muerte; su abuela se había vuelto mucho más aprensiva con todo lo referente a Ella y lo que le rodeaba. Como odiaba sentirse custodiada por su abuela día y noche. Si no fuera por que vivían en ciudades distintas y sus padres habían dejado muy claramente en su testamento que al morir Ellos, la casa donde Ella había vivido desde siempre pasaría hacer suya y que Ella quedaría al cuidado de su tía Rangiku Matsumoto, una hermosa, sofisticada y despampanante modelo, que la mayoría de las veces se encontraba de gira en todas las pasarelas que se presentaban en las ciudades más importantes de todo el país y en el extranjero. Tal vez ya se hubiese muerto de asfixia por causa del ahogamiento emocional al que su abuela solía someterla. Llevaba más dos años viviendo bajo la tutoría de su tía Ran, lo que significaba que la mayor parte del tiempo vivía sola, a lo mucho y si bien le iba a su tía, podía pasar un fin de semana con Ella cada mes o hasta cada dos o tres meses, el tiempo de su ausencia dependía a la carga de trabajo que se registraba en apretada agenda.

**-Ahhhhhh-** Soltó un grito lleno de frustración, deseaba tanto hacer ese viaje, toda una aventura que terminaría por perderse -_Realmente su abuela se preocupaba por nada_ - El sonido de su móvil le saco de sus pensamientos.

**- ¿Qué haces?-** La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa.

**-Nada-** Respondió con desanimo.

**-Sigues molesta y frustrada por lo del viaje** – La afirmación que el joven dedujo fue la más acertada.

**- No importa** – Dijo entre dientes – **Mis compañeros ya deben de estar disfrutando de las maravillas que el viaje de estudios prometía **–

-**Te doy diez minutos para que te cambies, te pongas ropa cómoda, sport, que te permita moverte con facilidad** – El chico le dijo de una manera tan autoritaria y decidida que ni tiempo le dio de responder.

Cuando por fin asimilo lo que su amigo de la infancia le había dicho, apenas y parpadeo - _¿Qué se tramaba?_ - Miró con asombro el reloj que estaba encima de la cómoda y al percatarse de la hora, seguía sin comprender, _- ¿A dónde rayos quería ir Grimmjow a las seis y media de la mañana?_ – Se preguntó llena de curiosidad – Seguro que quería llevarla a correr por algún parque que recién había descubierto – Se incorporó, se puso de pie y caminó al baño – _Algunas veces no sé quien esta más fuera de sí. Si Grimmjow por ser impulsivo y aventurero o Yo por siempre secundarle y seguirle en todas sus locuras_ – siguió pensando en lo que se daba una rápida ducha a su cuerpo. Se vistió poniéndose un pescador negro, una playera polo verde agua marina que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos.

Minutos después se encontraba fuera de casa esperando a su amigo, froto sus brazos, la mañana estaba fresca pero lo más probable era que para el medio día el sol hiciera notar su presencia en todo su esplendor y un día caluroso era mucho más seguro que algún otro tipo de clima.

**-¿Lista?-** Preguntó el chico quitándole de sus manos la mochila que llevaba.

La única respuesta recibida fue un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de Nel.

**-Entonces camina –** Le dijo empezando a caminar.

Las palabras del chico tomaron por sorpresa a la joven de cabellos verdes **- Pensé que iríamos en coche –** Habló dándole alcance.

-**Esta vez no** – Fue la única respuesta dada por Grimmjow.

Nel se encogió de hombros, le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que había una razón importante o una explicación razonable para que Él hubiese decidido no ir en coche _– Seguro iremos a un lugar cerca_ – Se dijo en silencio.

Caminaron hasta la estación de tren y Grimmjow compró dos boletos para la provincia del norte.

**-¿A dónde vamos?** – Por fin preguntó, se había aguantado lo suficiente – **Te recuerdo que no tengo permiso para estar fuera de la ciudad** – Le dijo con ansiedad mal disimulada.

**-No seas curiosa** – Hizo una media sonrisa. Tomó asiento en una banca y con su mirada le hizo la invitación a imitarle –**La curiosidad mato al gato** - Nel le imitó indecisa – **Seguro que has escuchado esta frase-**

Nel ignoró sus comentarios y sentada a su lado le miró con sumo detalle. Grimmjow se encontraba recostado en el respaldo de la banca, sus piernas extendidas en toda su longitud y sus brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca, una posición de lo más relajada y con sus ojos cerrados le indicaba que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

**-Todo está bajo control** – Su rostro seguía relajado, no hizo gesto alguno – **Anda relájate** – No movió ni un solo músculo.

**-Si tú lo dices** – Sus palabras dejaron entre ver la desconfianza que experimentaba en ese momento. Sin embargo, le hizo caso, siguió su consejo y empezó a relajarse, al igual que él cerro sus ojos, cruzó sus piernas en mariposa colocándolas sobre la banca, cruzó sus brazos detrás de su espalda y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo el viento acariciar su rostro – _**Esta sensación es única, perfecta y …**_ - La calma que sentía le traicionó y le hizo expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta .

**-Maravillosa**- Le completo la frase su acompañante sin cambiar su pose.

**-Lo sé** – Dijo la chica secundado su palabra, _la adecuada_, la que mejor describía el momento.

Pasaron escasos minutos antes de que Nel rompiera aquel silencio **– Aún no piensas decirme a dónde vamos ir – **

_-Silencio –_

La curiosidad realmente le estaba quemando sus nervios, por más que buscaba en su mente algún indicio o pista para darse una idea del lugar a donde Grimm quería llevarla, no encontraba nada que le diera una respuesta –_suspiró-_ intentaba tranquilizar sus nervios –_Esta vez mi abuela si me envía a un internado fuera del país_ –Pensó y dibujó una calma sonrisa en su rostro.

**-Dicen que las personas que se ríen solas – **Nel abrió sus ojos y fijo su vista hacia Grimmjow, sorprendida - **De sus maldades se acuerdan** – Estiró sus brazos, aún con sus ojos cerrados.

Él demostraba conocerla a la perfección _– Como la palma de una mano_ – Se dijo Nel sin despegar su mirada del calmo rostro.

-**No hagas esa cara** – Sonrió el chico – **Te conozco desde que tenías pañales** – Atrajo sus piernas y enderezó su espalda –** Hasta con los ojos cerrados y en completo silencio** – Abrió sus ojos clavándolos en el rostro de la joven – **Puedo percibir todos tus movimientos y adivinar cada una de tus palabras – **

**- Engreído** – Respondió Nel molesta a las palabras de su amigo.

Grimm ignoró aquel comentario y sin dar más rienda para empezar una discusión, le vio ponerse de pie de mala gana. Se estiró desperezándose.

Se escuchó el anunció de que el tren que estaban esperando estaba pronto a arribar – **Vámonos **– Dijo Grimmjow poniéndose de pie.

**- Pero…-** Respondió dudosa a la invitación imperativa.

**-Sólo sígueme** – Grimm paro su andar y moviendo únicamente su cabeza para mirarle de reojo- **Te prometo que regresaremos antes de que anochezca –**

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para darle la confianza que anhelaba – _Después de todo, dicen que es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso _– Se dijo mentalmente convenciéndose de que no había nada de malo en no avisarle a ningún miembro de su familia.

Dando pasos firmes y decididos le dio alcance y cuando menos lo espero se encontraba caminando a un lado de Grimmjow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-¿Estás segura?** – La voz de la anciana temblaba dudosa.

-**Por supuesto madre** – Se escuchó la voz relajada de otra mujer.

**-Yo pienso que estamos dando muchas libertades a esa muchachita** – Replicó la anciana.

**-Estas exagerando** – Dijo dando poca importancia al comentario – **Debemos confiar en Nel –**

**-Es una niña, apenas y tiene catorce años** – Apuntó de perder la calma.

**-Mamá, Nel nos ha demostrado que a pesar de ser una niña como tú lo haces ver –** Se empezaba a exasperar – **Es lo suficiente madura para vivir sola y controlar su vida como mejor le beneficie – **

Hacer entrar en razón a su madre era como pedir que los conejos volaran –_Sonrió para sus adentros_ – Seguro que a medida que el tiempo pasará su madre entendería que la mejor manera de criar a Nel era dejarla ser Ella misma y no ahogarla con temas y razones innecesarias.

-**Pero tú misma lo has dicho** – La anciana hizo un silencio – **Esta sola** –

-**Teóricamente hablando** – Apresuró a decir la mujer – **Porque prácticamente, Nel vive rodeada de personas que la aprecian –**

-**Si a lo que quieres llegar es a la presencia de ese amigo suyo de la infancia** – Frunció el ceño inconforme **– No me agrada para nada su compañía, ni mucho menos estoy de acuerdo de que Él pase más del tiempo debido con mi nieta** – Hizo un gesto de fastidio – **Ve tú a saber qué cosas ha pensado en hacerle-**

**-Dios mío** – Exclamó molesta y a la defensiva la otra mujer – **Madre retira esas palabras** – Se puso de pie de un salto – **Grimmjow no merece que le trates como un extraño, ni mucho menos que le veas como un aprovechado **– Camino hacia la ventana **– Creo que de todas las personas cercanas a Nel** – Miró a través del cristal la caída de las gotas de la lluvia **– Él es quien más se preocupa por su bienestar y la verdad no me molestaría para nada que Nel le viera como más que un amigo** – Dijo sin dejar de mirar las gotas golpear el asfalto.

- **Estas perdiendo la cordura** – Replicó escandalizada la anciana – **Rangiku Matsumoto te has vuelto una libertina, has olvidado tus valores** – La interrogación reflejada en sus palabras se mezclo con una sorpresa genuina que rayaba en el melodrama.

- **Mamá no puedo creer que me estés hablando de esta manera** – Se encogió de hombros girando su rostro para dirigirle una mirada llena de dignidad – **No he olvidado nada y de libertina tengo lo que tú de santa – **

**- Me estas faltando al respeto** – Se escandalizó la mujer.

La pelirroja soltó una risita divertida – **Por supuesto que no** – Le miró con comprensión – **Es sólo que me sorprende que hayas olvidado lo que significa el verdadero amor y lo difícil que es encontrarlo **– Regreso su mirada hacia la ventana – **Mamá deja que Nel cometa sus propios errores, es lo suficiente inteligente para aprender de las experiencias de otros y no ser tan inocente como para querer experimentar en cabeza propia** – La lluvia era lo suficiente recia como para impedirle ver con claridad lo que ocurría en las calles de aquella avenida – **Sólo te pido que no te metas en la vida de Nel, ni mucho menos que le des motivos para culparte de su infelicidad** –

**-Ohhh** – La anciana entendió el mensaje que su hija quería trasmitirle – **Quizá tengas razón –** soltó un suspiro derrotada **– Creo que ese chico es muy guapo** – Dijo ya más tranquila.

**-Lo es mamá** – La joven sonrió complacida, su madre era mujer sabía e inteligente – **Y a pesar de que no se ha dado cuenta estoy segura que siente amor por Nel –**

-**Eso mismo me temo Yo** – Respondió suavizando su mirada – **Y espero que él se entere antes de que alguien más quiera apartarla de su lado –**

-**Mamá estaba segura que en él fondo te agrada Grimmjow** –

**-Muy en el fondo hija** – Ambas rieron.

**-Pues de algo si estoy segura, tus bisnietos van a ser preciosos** –

**-¡RAN!** - La mujer perdió su calma - **Mientras sea dentro de unos muchos años más y como Dios manda no pondré objeción –**

**-Así se habla madre** – Por fin estaban llegando a un acuerdo.

**-Por cierto y tu príncipe para cuando se decidirá a pedirme tu mano** – Preguntó con inocencia mal disimulada.

**-¡Madre!** – Exclamó la chica con derrota - **Ya lo veía venir** - Las paces entre ellas nunca duraban más de 5 minutos.

**-¿Qué?** – Le miró con inocencia al verle girarse y encontrar la mirada molesta de su hija – **Antes de bisnietos quiero más nietos** – Le guiño un ojo.

**-Mamá pareces dura, pero…** - Rodo sus ojos – **Eres un caso perdido** – dijo cortando la discusión, seguro que sería una que jamás terminaría.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El trayecto al lugar donde se dirigían no era muy largo como Ella había pensado. Llevaban más de treinta minutos de camino y Grimmjow le había comentado nada más subir que el lugar a donde iban estaba cerca, a unos cincuenta minutos. Así que seguramente estaban a nada de llegar a su destino. Tenía que recordar agradecerle por aquella oportunidad de escape que él le estaba brindado. Estaba segura que si se hubiera quedado en casa, se la habría pasado molesta y frustrada recordando todos sus pesares, aunque eran pocos, para Ella eran de lo más significativos y solían afectarle de una manera agotadora.

**-Estás muy callada** – El joven le miraba de reojo.

Como respuesta obtuvo un corto suspiro – **Esta actitud es muy rara en ti** – Siguió hablando – **Eres de las personas que habla hasta marear a los demás** – Le miró fijamente sin obtener respuesta alguna.

**-No hay mucho que decir –** Se le quedó viendo sin expresión en su rostro **– Creo que estoy cansada** – Giró su rostro observando el paisaje lleno de vida, la gran cantidad de arboles y vegetación eran toda una obra de arte, amaba la naturaleza. Vio de cerca la entrada a la estación donde seguramente descenderían.

**-Ya estamos a nada de llegar** – Grimmjow habló – **Una vez en la estación, no te separes de mí –** Asió su mochila y le dio a Nel la suya – **Aunque es un lugar pequeño, no debes de confiarte **– Le miró esperando alguna pregunta curiosa típica de su acompañante – **El lugar al cual nos dirigimos se encuentra a escasos quince minutos caminando de aquí** -

El tren se detuvo. La aventura estaba a punto de comenzar, seguía con la curiosidad pintada en su mirada. Sin embargo, se había dicho a sí misma durante todo el trayecto de ida que no haría más preguntas, se dejaría guiar por Grimmjow y la verdad era simple. En lo más profundo de su mente y corazón deseaba divertirse, olvidarse de todo y todos. El sentimiento de libertad que celosamente había sentido ajeno a sí misma se manifestaba de una manera irreal, casi alucinante. Aquel lugar era hermoso, lo suficiente para saber que de aquel viaje le quedaría una experiencia maravillosa e inolvidable.

**-¿Lista?-** Escuchó la voz de Grimmjow a su espalda.

Como respuesta, asintió. Le miraba con determinación y confianza ciega. Cual fuera el lugar a donde quisiera llevarla. Ella estaba dispuesta a ir sin titubear, sin objetar y sin presentar resistencia.

Justo como había dicho el joven salieron de la estación y caminaron por un sendero cuesta abajo adentrándose a un hermoso paisaje lleno de viva y colorida vegetación. Las copas de los árboles se mecían al compás del viento, daban una sombra agradable contribuyendo a que el aire fuera fresco y puro. Todo aquello parecía parte de un hermoso y alucinante sueño. La calma del lugar era envidiable, difícil de encontrar en la ciudad. Definitivamente, aquel era un lugar que las palabras nunca terminarían de describir. Un placentero y divino sentimiento se apodero de su ser. Por fin, aquella sensación se hacía presente, era suya, aquel sentido de la libertad era real. Sin nadie que le dijera que hacer, que sentir, que decir, adonde ir. Aquel sentimiento era único y real.

_**-Te gusta, ¿Cierto?**_ – Las palabras de Grimmjow irrumpieron en sus pensamientos, regresándola a la realidad.

Seguía sin poder decir nada – _Con un asentimiento de cabeza –_ pensó – _Será suficiente_ – llevó a cabo la silenciosa acción, mirándole con agradecimiento.

**-Y eso que no lo has visto todo** – Sonrió con orgullo – **Espera a que veas lo que hay pasando el arroyo –**

Era demasiada la felicidad que experimentaba que incluso él sabía que no eran necesarias las palabras en ese momento. Le siguió en silencio. Mejor guía no podía tener. Parecía que después de todo el viaje que pudo haber hecho con sus compañeros no valía la pena comparado con aquel lugar que Grimmjow le había hecho el favor de llevarla a conocer - _Sin duda, no hay punto de comparación después de todo_ - Sonrió para sus adentros. La curiosidad le estaba matando, necesitaba saber a donde la llevaba, pero, conociendo a Grimm, mientras más preguntará más disfrutaría él haciéndola esperar.

**-Cierra los ojos** – Le sugirió, a unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a su destino.

Nel obedeció, sintió la mano de Grimm aprisionar una de las suyas y empezó a guiarle, describiendo el camino y orientándola para que no resultará herida – **Ya casi llegamos** – Se posicionó a su espalda y le habló al oído. En esos momentos, no le quedaba de otra, confiar en él era su única alternativa, así que sin resistirse se dejo guiar.

– **Ahora, puedes abrirlos** – Aquellas palabras eran sugerentes y profundas, aquella voz masculina le embriaga y le nublaba el juicio.

Aquello era aun más increíble, parecía un lugar de ensueño. Como si estuviese siendo protagonista de alguna visita al pasado, en un viaje inexplicable en el tiempo. Aquellas ruinas eran su debilidad. Se sentía la princesa de un cuento en una etapa bélica en la historia de Japón.

_**-Dios…-**_ Musitó con asombro reflejado en sus ojos. No podía dejar de maravillarse con la vista que aquel mágico lugar le proporcionaba. No tenía palabras para describir sus emociones, realmente aquella era una experiencia que se quedaría grabada en los recuerdos más hermosos que, aunque eran pocos, guardaba en sus corazón.

- _**No tenias…**_ - Su voz se entrecorto, el nudo en su garganta le ocasionó un incomodo malestar - _**Por… qué…-**_ Las lágrimas amenazaban con liberarse _**– Yo…**_ - Su mirada se cristalizó, intentó no cerrar sus ojos esperando que aquella cálida corriente de viento secará sus mejillas.

**-No es necesario** – Recibió una agradable sonrisa de parte de su amigo – **Ve y explora el lugar** – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Grimm la entendía mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que Ella misma. Él le daba la libertad anhelada desde hacía algún tiempo. La joven volvió asentir en silencio y sin dejar correr la oportunidad la aprovecho al máximo.

Transcurrió el tiempo entre lento y aprisa. Una manera muy contrastante de describir su percepción. Cuando se encontraba emocionada curioseando y explorando en detalle los alrededores y la construcción misma, el tiempo pasaba volando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se limitaba su tiempo. Y, mientras comía o descansaba el tiempo se alentaba de tal manera que la perspectiva de sus acciones le parecían aburridas y aletargadas. Cuando menos lo espero y fue consciente de Ello, la tarde se hizo presente, el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y el cielo se teñía de colores cálidos.

-**Tenemos veinte minutos para estar de regreso** – La voz de Grimm se escuchaba cansada y aburrida.

Sabía lo mucho que las excursiones le desagradaban a su amigo de la infancia. Pero, también sabía que por Ella, él solía hacer alguno que otros sacrificios. Y eso, Ella lo valoraba más que cualquier otra cosa material que pudieran darle. Grimmjow era su mejor amigo, su confidente y desde la muerte de sus padres se había convertido en su ángel guardián. Tan lindo, tan protector y de una manera muy particular y peculiar a su manera le demostraba cuanto la quería.

**-Ya casi estoy lista** – Respondió guardando en su mochila un par de piedras de colores y material que nunca antes había visto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El regreso a casa fue silencioso y reflexivo. Hasta aquel momento, se dio cuenta, que algunas veces la vida estaba llena de sorpresas y que aunque pareciera que todo era gris, la mayoría de las experiencias podían estar llenas de vida y dejar una sensación placentera en el alma. Feliz por aquel viaje sonrió satisfecha observando su reflejo en cristal de la ventana.

_**-Gracias**_ – Susurró con un cumulo de agradables sensaciones.

**-No hay de que**- Grimmjow se encogió de hombros observando el reflejo de ambos en el cristal, se encontraba a un lado suyo recargado en el respaldo del asiento.

Nel giró su rostro encontrándose con la mirada curiosa de su acompañante. Se inclinó para besar la mejilla masculina y demostrar con acciones su agradecimiento – _**Jamás olvidaré este viaje **_– Dijo recargando su cabeza en el hombro masculino.

_**-Lo sé**_- Grimmjow rodeó su cuerpo en un cálido y acogedor abrazo.

_**-Grimmy**_…-Habló la chica entre dientes.

_**-mmm-**_ el chico apenas y pudo responder. La sensación de tenerle en sus brazos era extraña y única, raras veces tenían ese tipo de acercamientos.

Evitando perder el abrazo de su acompañante con mucha cautela saco de su mochila una de las piedras que había recolectado en aquellas ruinas –**Ten **– le dijo poniendo en una de sus manos la piedra – _**Este objeto será un recuerdo palpable de aquel maravilloso lugar al que me has llevado**_ -

-_**Como quieras**_ – Grimmjow contestó asiendo con fuerza aquel objeto.

_**-Grimmy**_ – La chica sonrió – _**mmm-**_ Aquel sonido proveniente de Grimmjow le indicó que se encontraba sumamente cansado.

_-Te quiero_ – Pensó la chica sin moverse, los brazos de su amigo eran el mejor resguardo que podía tener en ese momento.

_**-Lo sé –**_ Respondió Grimmjow, leyéndole el pensamiento.

Aquello ya no le sorprendía. Se conocían desde hacía tanto tiempo que podría jurar que justo en ese momento su amigo de toda la vida sonreía y le decía en silencio que también la quería.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Notas de la autora:**__ Chico(a)s, lamento la demora. Pero, he tenido mucho trabajo y de verdad que me ocuparé mucho más en estos próximos tres años. Inicio estudios y pues será mucho más escaso el tiempo libre. Sin embargo, espero actualizar y finalizar los fics que tengo en red y en esta cuenta antes de que se termine el año 2012, así que el trabajo se acumula._

_Para compensar la demora he escrito este capi mucho más largo y he introducido a la historia más detalles de la vida de Nel y de su familia. En este evento Nel tiene 14 años y Grimm 17 años. El siguiente evento, para darles una pista, será sobre un aniversario…chan… chan. Ya espero estar actualizando la siguiente semana._

_Agradecimientos a todos los que leen y en especial a quienes dejan sus valiosos comentarios, son mi motor para seguir. ¡Arigato! A:_ _**MikoBicho-chan, Ellie-san, Akisa**__( Muchas gracias por seguir acá apoyándome y te prometo que ya no me demoraré más, los otros fics se van a ir actualizando en estos días, ya estoy por terminar escenas que tengo ahí inconclusas),__**Darien Tsukihino.**_

_Por fis dejen sus comentarios y si tienen sugerencias bien recibidas. Espero que Dairen Chan haya quedado satisfecha con este capítulo._

_Hasta la próxima entrega._

_Les quiere Alis chan_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de las historias y no busco lucro en Esto._

_**Título: **__Eventos cotidianos _

_**Autor: **__Al Shinomori_

_**Pareja:**__ Nelliel Tu x Grimmjow_

_**Dedicatoria: **__Este evento está dedicado a __**Dairen Tsukihino , **__**Hatter'Green'Soul'IR**__** , MikoBicho-chan y Akisa **__por sus lindos comentarios en el capi pasado._

* * *

**Capítulo IV:** Dulces Quince

* * *

-**Feliz Cumpleaños princesa** – Escuchó la voz alegre de su tía desde el umbral de la puerta – **Dormilona** – Sonrió al verle moverse con pereza en la cómoda y cálida cama **– La abuela quiere saludarte – **

La chica de cabellos verdes abrió sus ojos con lentitud – _**mmm**_- Aquel sonido le indicó a la mujer de cabellos cobrizos que la chica estaba a punto de levantarse. La joven se reincorporó en la cama sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, hizo una señal a su acompañante indicándole que estaba lista para atender la llamada.

**-Preciosa** – Escuchó la cariñosa voz de su abuela – **Muchas Felicidades** – Dijo con entusiasmo la anciana – **No sabes cómo lamento no poder estar allá** – La preocupación en la voz de su abuela le enterneció.

**-No te preocupes Tita** – Respondió la chica – **Muchas gracias** –

**- Mi niña** – La abuela recuperó su tono alegre – **Te quiero mucho y aunque no estoy allá físicamente** – El cariño inyectado en las palabras de la mujer eran auténticas – **En espíritu ya te estoy abrazando –**

**-Lo sé** – La chica sonrió –** Ya puedo sentir como me asfixias **–

La anciana se contagió con la risa de su nieta – **Espero que te diviertas, tu obsequio no tardará en llegar** – Hablaba con más entusiasmo **– Por favor, no cometas locuras y dile a tu tía Ran que por una vez en la vida sea madura con lo que respecta a tu cuidado**- Dijo con algo de suplica – _**Sólo eso le pido**_ –

La joven había aprovechado para poner el altavoz – **Te escuché madre** – Replicó la castaña – **Hasta cuando entenderás que Nelliel también debe vivir sus propias experiencias y ahora que tiene quince años tendrá que prepararse para recibir un sinfín de invitaciones para salir con apuestos chicos **– Dijo con malicia "la mujer adulta".

**-Ni que lo digas** – La preocupación surgió nuevamente – **Nel, querida debes tener mucho cuidado** – Le aconsejó.

-**Abuela no hay nada de qué preocuparse** - Respondió en su defensa Nel, temiendo que su abuela se volviese todavía más sobreprotectora de lo que ya era - _¿Acaso eso podía ocurrir?_ – Pensó con temor.

-**Mamá no hay nada de qué preocuparse** – Sonrió victoriosa – **Grimmjow, el apuesto amigo de Nel se hará cargo de cuidarla **– Rió divertida.

**-Eso es lo que más me preocupa** – Musitó al borde del colapso – **Ese joven es del que más debes cuidarte –**

-**Abuela **– Exclamó la chica, gracias al cielo su abuela no se encontraba ahí. Así no podía ver lo roja que se encontraba – _Aunque dudaba que Grimmjow pudiera verle de otra manera que no fuera como una hermana _– se quedo con las ganas de soltar un grito lleno de frustración. En presencia de su tía y con su abuela al teléfono ese tipo de desahogo no le convenía para nada hacerlos.

-**Sólo es por precaución** – La voz solemne de su abuela, casi le produce un infarto de la impresión – **Cuídate cariño y disfruta de tu día** – Se despedía la anciana.

**-Te amo mamá** – Dijo la castaña divertida de ver a su sobrina roja como un tomate **– Y seguro que Nel querrá darle tus saludos al apuesto chico que mueres por tener como nieto** –

-_**Ran..-**_ _**-Tía**_ – ambas, abuela y nieta exclamaron al escuchar las palabras de la modelo. Pero antes de que su madre pudiera decir algo más la llamada se corto.

-**No es para tanto** – La mujer le dijo divertida – **Estas creciendo y seguro que en algún momento Grimmy se dará cuenta de que existes no como amiga sino como mujer** – Le guiño un ojo con complicidad – **Ahora arréglate y no demores que el desayuno está listo** –

Nelliel vio salir a su tía de su habitación. Las palabras de su tía le darían mucho que pensar para todo su día.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Después de disfrutar de un delicioso desayuno preparado por su tía entro al plantel del instituto donde cursaba la secundaria _– Para haber hecho la tía el desayuno estuvo muy bien_ – pensó subiendo las escaleras – _Esos Hotcakes y chocolate estuvieron deliciosos_ – Sonrió feliz. El día de su cumpleaños había iniciado con pie derecho - _La felicitación de tita, el desayuno de la tía Ran _– Sólo faltaba algo más y su día sería fabuloso, no pedía mucho. Seguía caminando ensimismada en sus pensamientos que escuchar el grito de alegría de sus amigas le sobresaltó.

– **Felicidades Amiga** – Sus tres mejores amigas le recibieron con una sonrisa, Tatsuki su inseparable amiga desde el jardín de niños, Rukia la novia de su primo Ichigo a quien había conocido tres años atrás en la secundaria y la última en unirse al grupo Orihime apenas había entrado al bachiller el semestre pasado desde el primer día de clases se había empezado la amistad.

**-Muchas gracias** – Sonrió contenta, su día no podía estar avanzando mejor. Adoraba los día de cumpleaños, recibía de todo - _Llamadas, obsequios, arreglos florales, globos, felicitaciones… y la lista se alargaba de tal manera que era una de nunca acabar_ - Fue recibida por las chicas, en fila india una por una iba dándole su abrazo, beso y le deseaban diversión y muchos años más.

**-¿Ya sabes dónde vamos a partir el pastel?** – Preguntó la pelirroja entusiasta.

Nel asintió – **La tía Ran está de visita en casa** – La felicidad no le cabía en el pecho, realmente le emocionaba estar de cumpleaños, las sorpresas que sus familiares y amistades le preparaban siempre eran dignas de recordar – **De seguro que preparará algo en casa y todas están invitadas – **

**-Entonces no se diga más** – Comentó la pelinegra compartiendo una sonrisa con la cumpleañera.

- **¿Y podemos llevar a nuestros galanes?** – Preguntó tímida Orihime.

**-Por supuesto** – Afirmó la chica de ojos color olivo.

**-Perfecto** – Respondió Tatsuki – **Ya le habló a Abarai para que no haga planes – **La pelinegra sacaba su móvil de la mochila y hacia la llamada mientras las chicas seguían atiborrando de preguntas a Nel.

Caminaban juntas hacia el salón de clases, sus demás compañeros le iban saludando y los que se enteraban que ese día era su cumpleaños también le daban abrazos y felicitaciones.

-**Maestra el día de hoy es cumple de Nel** – Se escuchó el comentario desde el fondo del aula – **Debería darnos la hora libre** – Nunca faltaba el gracioso de la clase.

-**Felicidades Señorita Odelschwanck –** Le felicitó la maestra –** Tengo que ver el tema de hoy, pero les puedo dejar salir antes – **La joven rubia les sonrió.

**-Gracias Maestra** – Nel agradeció el detalle de la profesora.

Así pasaron las horas de clases, cuando no era uno de sus compañeros, alguna de sus amigas mencionaba que Ella estaba de cumpleaños y los maestros amablemente le felicitaban, le deseaban un lindo día y hubo uno que otro que les dejaron salir antes de terminar la hora. Y a pesar de todo aquello su día no iba en mejora, por más que seguía esperando la aparición de una persona en particular – _Ni sus luces_ – Le dijo su conciencia. Se empezaba a sentir deprimida, sus compañeras habían insistido en que saliera del salón para que respirara un poco de aire fresco. Pero, no tenía el ánimo de salir de ahí. Y justo cuando se disponía a adelantar una de sus tareas escuchó su voz.

-**Feliz cumpleaños a tiiiiiiiii**- La voz masculina grave y profunda le llegó hasta sus oídos como música – **Feliz cumpleaños a tiiiii **– Alzó su mirada brillante, no cabía de la felicidad – **Feliz cumpleaños querida Nellllllllllll **– Sonrió complacida con aquella serenata, un lindo y raro detalle viniendo de su mejor amigo – **Feliz cumpleaños a tiiiiiiii** – Finalizó obsequiando una sonrisa, un gesto que raras veces brindaba a las demás personas, un gesto que sólo reservaba para Ella.

**-Grimmy** – Susurró con un nudo en la garganta, se sentía tan emocionada que temió que las lágrimas le traicionaran y estas se soltasen en contra de su voluntad. Respiró profundamente conteniendo el llanto. El impulso se lanzarse a sus brazos le tentó de una manera que le asustó.

**-Felicidades Nel** – Le dijo el chico una vez que estuvo más cerca de Ella.

Nel dejó de hacer, pensar, simplemente se puso de pie y recibió el abrazo que Grimmjow iba a darle – **Muchas gracias **– Musitó sintiendo los brazos del chico de ojos turquesa rodearle su cuerpo.

_**-mmm…**_- La estrechó con suavidad y calidez - **Esto es para ti** – Deshizo el abrazo para que Ella pudiera ver lo que tenía por darle. Una hermosa rosa de color amarillo era ofrecida a la joven cumpleañera.

-**No debiste** – Dijo emocionada, Grimmjow era de los chicos, poco detallistas, de los que pensaba que no eran necesarios los obsequios para demostrar a una persona que se le estima. Para Él eran las acciones lo que demostraba cuanto se le quería o se podía contar con una persona. Y en especial, las acciones del apuesto chico, siempre hablaban más que mil palabras -_Él siempre estaba y estaría ahí para Ella –_

_-__**Va uno**__ – _Grimmjow le miró complacido con la actitud de la chica, su obsequió le había gustado.

**-¿Cómo?** – Preguntó sin entender a lo que Él se refería.

-**Son quince años –** Comentó mirándole divertido y con un dejo de arrogancia muy característica en Él – **Te daré quince abrazos** – Hizo una sonrisa de medio lado – **Me faltan catorce –**

**-AHH-** Exclamó sorprendida –_Definitivamente_ - Cuando creía que Grimmjow no podía asombrarla, siempre tenía algo inesperado que la tomaba desprevenida y la sorprendía.

-Tengo que irme – Le dijo caminando hacia la puerta **– Nos vemos al rato** – Se dio media vuelta, le observó meter las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y caminar con toda su elegante altura saliendo del salón.

**-Siii** – Soltó un gritito por lo bajo, la emoción no le cabía en el alma **– Aquello había sido alucinante** – Escucharle cantar, recibir su abrazo, la rosa. Clavó su vista en la rosa que tenía en sus mano, un obsequio cargado de buenos deseos y en ese momento la promesa de obtener más abrazos le entusiasmo.

Las horas de clases siguieron su curso. Y, Nel esperaba con ansias los cambios de hora para ver entrar o en los pasillos a Grimmjow que venía y le daba sus abrazos. El abrazo número nueve lo recibió en su clase de educación física, se encontraba dando vuelta a las canchas cuando de repente alguien le asió de la muñeca y la estrechó en sus brazos. El décimo se lo dio en la cafetería estaba sentada con sus amigas cuando Grimm la sorprendió sentándose a su lado y la acercó haciéndola prisionera de sus brazos. A esas alturas medio bachillerato sabía ya que Nelliel, la joven de cabellos verdes de segundo semestre estaba cumpliendo quince años y su atractivo amigo de la infancia andaba por todas partes detrás de Ella obsequiándole abrazos y rosas – _Por cada abrazo, una rosa_ – Sus amigas no dejaban de molestarla diciéndole que seguro Grimmjow le decía lo que sentía por Ella y terminaba con broche de oro ese día. No podía evitar sentirse feliz, así que cuando recibía un comentario de parte de sus amigas o de sus compañeros relacionándola con su amigo de la infancia de una manera más amorosa, sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo que delataba lo mucho que la situación le afectaba.

– _¿Desde cuándo había dejado de ver a Grimmjow como un amigo?; ¿Desde cuándo se había dado cuenta que era un espécimen atractivo? ¿Desde cuándo esperaba que su amigo de la infancia le dijera que Él sentía lo mismo?… Desde siempre, era la única y apropiada respuesta a todos sus cuestionamientos_ –

Cuando entró en la Biblioteca en busca de un libro para su tarea de biología jamás imaginó encontrar a Grimmjow en uno de los pasillos esperando para darle su onceavo abrazo y su respectiva rosa – _**Dios mío**_ – Soltó asustada de verle frente a Ella, a pesar de que Nel era alta, la altura, complexión y estilo de Grimmjow podían llegar hacer intimidantes – _**No hagas eso**_ – Le dijo mirándole con el ceño fruncido - _**¿Acaso me estas siguiendo?**_ – Entrecerró sus ojos, aunque el acoso que recibía ese día por parte de Grimmjow tenía justificación y no le abrumaba en lo más mínimo, de repente le resultaba inesperado por no estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de comportamiento por parte del joven de cabellos azules. Por lo general, Él siempre le daba su espacio, el suficiente para que Ella se sintiera cómoda con su presencia. Algunas veces no se veían en todo el transcurso del día – _sus deberes les absorbían_ – Hasta que llegaba la noche se saludaban y grandes rasgos _– De manera express_ – Se compartían los sucesos que vivían.

Grimmjow levanto una ceja, sin decir nada se acercó a Nel y le dio otro abrazo- _Uno diferente_- más prolongado, la estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos y acercándose a su oreja le susurró – _**Este vale por dos**_ – El aliento cálido que acaricio la piel del cartílago hizo que su cuerpo experimentará un estremecimiento. Se alejó de Ella entregándole dos rosas. Aquel contacto le dejo anonadada – _Había estado a punto de desmayarse_ – No supo en que momento Grimm había desaparecido, parpadeo un par de veces haciendo contacto con la realidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera – _Las cuatro y media_ – Faltaban escasas dos horas y por fin estaría en casa disfrutando de un momento agradable en compañía de sus amistades, comiendo algo delicioso y degustando un rico pastel de chocolate – _Su favorito_ – La mejor parte de los cumpleaños, a parte de los obsequios siempre era partir el pastel –

Como en la mayoría de las veces en los cambios de hora, sus compañeros salían a los pasillos a estirarse, a tomar un poco de oxígeno y también aprovechaban para ir a la cafetería y comprar algo de comer. Se quedó sentada mirando la docena de rosas que estaban bien envueltas en un ramo, en cada entrega las iba acumulando de tal manera que fuera más sencillo para Ella transportarlas y también evitar herirse con las espinas, esas rosas amarillas eran preciosas. Sonrió para sus adentros.

-**Nel te han dejado esto** – La chica alzó su mirada para ver una de sus compañeras acercarse, le entregó una rosa amarilla junto a un sobre color rosa pastel que en el centro con letras mayúsculas se encontraba escrito su nombre _**"Nelliel"**_ .

**-Gracias** – Lo recibió, una vez que se percató que su compañera se encontraba fuera del campo visual empezó a abrir el sobre. Dentro venía una tarjeta que en la portada tenía dibujado un oso grisly adorable con los brazos abiertos y tenía un fondo rosado y unas palabras doradas -_**"En este día especial…"**_ - En la parte superior de la tarjeta por encima de la cabeza del oso y debajo de las patas del simpático osito -_**"Te mereces…"**_-_**.**_ Abrió la tarjeta y el mismo oso color gris se encontraba abrazando cariñosamente a una osita de un gris un poco más claro comparada al oso de la portada y con letras enormes y mayúsculas decía: - **"**_**UN ABRAZO DEL OSO… MUCHAS FELICIDADES"**_ - Al ver la imagen y leer aquellas palabras la alegría se reflejó en sus ojos que se cristalizaron al instante – _Es hermoso_ – Le dijo su conciencia – _Sí que lo es_ – Secundó en silencio evitando derramar lágrimas – _Para tratarse de un detalle viniendo de Grimmjow_ - Estaba segura que al joven le había costado mucho ir en busca de ese obsequio, las rosas y en especial la tarjeta eran el obsequio más especial que recibiría ese día, nada lo superaría, nada podría compararse con lo significativo que para Ella era que Grimm se tomará el tiempo para escoger el mismo todos esos obsequios. Leyó en silencio el párrafo escrito de su puño y letra -_**"Sabes que eres una persona especial para mí y aunque no lo digo a menudo, Te quiero. Felicidades Nel. Pd1. Te espero a la salida en el estacionamiento. No te demores. Pd2. Con este van trece abrazos ;) Grimmjow" **_-

Soltó un suspiró y guardó la tarjeta en su sobre – _Justo a tiempo_- Sus compañeros ingresaban al salón, el maestro de historia se había retrasado. Le vio entrar apresurado y pedir que todos sacaran sus apuntes – _Un poco más y estaría libre de los deberes académicos y disfrutando por fin de su festejo de cumpleaños_ –

Era una locura – _En un momento el tiempo se hizo lento_ _– _De repente – _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos _– Ya estaban en tiempo de salida.

**-Chicas les espero en mi casa** – _su casa_ – **A las ocho no falten **– Dijo guardando sus libros y cuadernos, dejo la lapicera en el cierre de enfrente y se la acomodó en su hombro derecho – **Tengo que irme** – Caminó lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

-**Nos vemos al rato** – Escuchó a lo lejos. Literalmente corrió hacia el estacionamiento. No quería hacer esperar a Grimmjow. Cuando llego a las escaleras aminoró el paso y le divisó a un costado del árbol que estaba en la entrada de las canchas de basquetball.

- **Aquí estoy** – Le habló para captar su atención - **¿Qué paso?** – Preguntó curiosa.

_-El abrazo catorce está cerca_ – Pensó observándole atenta **– Grimm** –

Grimmjow le entrego una rosa más – _Catorce_ – Contó mentalmente.

- _Sin previo aviso la abrazo, sintió la calidez y cariño que transmitía aquel tipo de acercamiento_ – Ese día Grimmjow le había dado más abrazos de los que le había dado en todos los años que llevaban de conocerse – _Y si ese era el último abrazo_ – Se decepciono ante tal hecho _– Ella quería… deseaba que aquel contacto no terminara nunca –_

**-¿Este...** – La duda la asaltó - **Abrazo vale por dos?** – La inquietud se reflejó en sus palabras.

Grimmjow negó alejándose de Ella –** ¡**_**No!**_ – Quizo gritar cuando sintió que perdía el contacto. Pero, su Conciencia no se lo permitió, _afortunadamente._

Hubo un incómodo y tenso silencio desde la perspectiva de Nel.

Grimmjow seguía frente a Ella contemplándole, le observaba con sus ojos entrecerrados. Se encontraba de pie, con su mochila en su hombro derecho, el ramo que había improvisado entre sus manos, un poco maltratado por el estrujamiento recibido a causa del abrazo anterior.

-**Te dejo** – Fue todo, aquello desequilibro la armonía de las emociones de Nel.

– **Pero.. Aún falta un abrazo** – Pensó en voz alta – _Rayos, y su conciencia bien gracias_ **– Yo...** – Balbuceó sin saber que decir – _Que descaro_ – Estaba siendo tan obvia.

-**Al rato que nos veamos** – Grimmjow siguió su camino con una sonrisa que Nel no tuvo la dicha de apreciar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando llego a casa su tía Rangiku le esperaba con sus platillos de comida favoritos – _Espagueti, pizza de peperoni, lasaña, panecillos rellenos de queso mozzarella _– Al centro de la mesa había un pastel circular de chocolate cubierto con betún de mantequilla y decorado con m&m´s en la superficie, también su favorito- _Sólo faltaba esperar a que llegarán los invitados_ –

**-¿Y ese ramo de rosas?** – Cuestionó curiosa la despampanante rubia que tenía por tía.

**-Es un obsequio** – Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-**Es hermoso** – La rubia notó la reacción de su sobrina – **Sabías que las rosas amarillas significan alegría** – Comentó sin dejar de observar el ramo de rosas -**Se obsequian para demostrar que el día que se celebra es importante** – Ran sonrió con picardía – **Seguro te las regalo un admirador secreto – **

Nel soltó una risita, divertida ante el comentario de su tía – **Ningún galán** – El rubor se acentúo **– Grimm me las obsequio** –

**-Dios** – Exclamó la rubia – **Tienes razón ese chico no es un galán** – Río divertida – **Es un galanazo -**

-**Tía Ran** – La chica gritó escandalizada, su tía podía llegar hacer una mujer muy imprudente, directa y sobre todo muy atinada – _Sonrió para sus adentros, su amigo Grimmjow era el hombre de su vida_ –

**-Imagina**- Le dijo entusiasmada – **Que su regalo sorpresa y el que cierre con broche de oro este día –** Le miró ilusionada – **Sea que te pida que seas su novia** –

**-Tía** – Exclamó roja de pies a cabeza – **Eso no va ocurrir** – La decepción se transmitía en las palabras que Nel decía.

- **¿Quién sabe?** – Hablaba la voz de la experiencia – **¿Y si te da la sorpresa?** –

-**Me iré a dar un baño** – Comentó ignorando las últimas palabras de su adorable y fantasiosa tía **– Los chicos llegarán en cualquier momento** - Dando por terminada la conversación.

Caminó hacia su cuarto observó las rosas que llevaba en mano – _**Tía Ran tiene razón estas rosas son hermosas **_– Sonrió embobada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Grimmjow –** Escuchó la voz de su profesor de Cálculo.

**-Dígame** – Respondió mirándole atento.

-**Necesito que me apoye con cinco tutorías** – Grimmjow se le quedo mirando sin mucho entusiasmo. El hecho de que el fuera uno de los mejores promedios de su clase. Algunas veces le daba mucho trabajo, en especial cuando debía ayudar a los idiotas que no tenían suficiente intelecto para entender cosa de números y letras.

-**Está bien**- Respondió con indiferencia, se disponía a irse, debía salir lo antes posible. Echó un vistazo a su reloj de mano – _siete y cuarto_ – Tenía más de quince minutos de retraso, necesitaba hacer todavía unas cosa más y después ir a casa para poder acompañar a Nel en la cena de cumpleaños que le había organizado su tía – _Grimmjow se puntual_ – Le había dicho la top model, la tía de Nel podía llegar a ser algo exigente y odiosa cuando se lo proponía _– Esta vez vale la pena_ – Se dijo en silencio guardando en su mochila el libro grueso que usaban como biblia en su clase de cálculo – **¿Para cuándo?** – Clavó su vista en la figura que se encontraba sentada detrás del escritorio.

-**Hoy mismo, dentro de treinta minutos** – El profesor calificaba unos exámenes – **Lo alumnos nos van a ver en los cubículos de la biblioteca –**

-**Hoy no puedo** – Soltó con tono gélido. -_No podía esperar una respuesta afirmativa de su parte -_ No hoy que tenía un compromiso serio - _Uno especial e importante -_

**-¿Cómo dijo?** – Alzó la vista el castaño mirándole incrédulo.

**-Lo que escuchó** – La respuesta fue un tanto grosera. Grimmjow era una persona que no se andaba con rodeos. Lo mejor era afrontar las cosas directamente, no se dejaría intimidar por un profesor.

**-Pues creo que el que no escuchó bien fue usted joven** – El maestro frunció el ceño, no se tomaría las cosas de manera personal. Se trataba un chico rebelde con mucho talento y futuro en las matemáticas, no se dejaría intimidar con un comentario de un mocoso que creía ser un hombre – **Alístese **– Entrecerró sus ojos – **En menos de treinta minutos tenemos que estar allá –**

-**Tengo un compromiso**- No quería dar explicaciones, pero ese estúpido hombre no dejaba de ser su maestro, tutor y para terminar de acabar el profesor con quien había decidido hacer su servicio becario y su deber era cumplir con sus funciones de becario. Debía reconocer que en algunas ocasiones críticas cuando más lo había necesitado el profesor Kenpachi Zaraki le firmaba la hoja de servicio sin cumplir todas las horas que requería el departamento de becas y apoyos académicos – _**Yo…**_ - Por Nel se tragaría su orgullo y suplicaría.

**-No quiero escuchar sus pretextos **– El profesor se acomodó sus gafas y centró su vista en el joven de ojos azul turquesa - **Guárdese sus explicaciones** – Entrecerró sus ojos – **Creo que me lo debe** – EL hombre empezó a guardar sus cosas – **Llévese mi portafolios **– Ordenó sin dar tiempo a que Grimmjow dijera algo más.

Grimmjow no se movió. Estaba a punto de enviar al diablo a su profesor idiota – _Pero… no podía tirar en vano cuatro meses de servicio –_ El profesor estaba en todo su derecho de no firmarle su hoja de servicio y eso le traería serios problemas.

-**Como usted diga** – Se tragó su orgullo, con arrogancia se puso de pie y caminó hacia el escritorio asiendo en sus manos el portafolios de cuero color negro – **¿Nos vamos?** – Preguntó con mordacidad.

El profesor asintió caminando antes que Grimmjow- _Demonios_ – Maldijo mentalmente – _Nel no le iba a perdonar tan fácilmente – _

El docente salió primero del aula de clases, detrás de Él su inconforme becario le seguía muy de cerca; juntos se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Entró a la habitación, se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió al armario de dónde sacó un lindo vestido verde musgo, que resaltaba sus atributos físicos y hacia juego con su cabello y ojos, un vestido largo, le llegaba a los tobillos, el escote era recto y las mangas era tres cuartos, definitivamente iba parecer una princesa de época medieval, en la parte baja del pecho le adornaba un listón negro

– _Gargantilla de listón negro y una hermosa piedra de ónix rodeada de un fino metal verdoso que acentuaba sus ojos gris pardo, aretes de piedra negra a juego con la gargantilla y una pulsera de hilos negros y pequeñas piedras verdes, negras y doradas_ – Un atuendo y accesorios dignos de una princesa; se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba empotrado en el closet _– Encantadora_ – Era la imagen reflejada en ese espejo.

– **Eres preciosa** – Le dijo su tía.

**-Gracias** – Nel se giró para encontrar a la rubia recargada en el marco de la puerta y cruzada de brazos a la altura de su pecho.

**-Tat y Hime ya están aquí** – Le sonrió feliz de ver a su sobrina convirtiéndose en toda mujer **– Vienen acompañadas de dos chicos muy guapos** – La rubia le guiño el ojo.

- **Deben ser Renji y Ulquiorra** – La joven se puso perfume. Estaba lista para reunirse con sus invitados.

Nel salió de su habitación con el objetivo de ir con sus amistades y celebrar su cumpleaños. Sólo faltaba que llegara Grimmjow; y, _así_, su cumpleaños quince sería perfecto. Los detalles que Él había tenido con Ella quedarían grabados en su memoria y no los olvidaría jamás. Con una sonrisa que delataba lo contenta y satisfecha que se encontraba con todo aquello salió de su recamará para poder encontrarse junto a sus amigas y su respectivos novios.

Renji y Ulquiorra saludaron y felicitaron a Nel, le dieron abrazos deseándole muchos años más y que todos sus anhelos se cumplieran. Después de unos quince minutos se unieron a Ellos Rukia e Ichigo, se disculparon por la demora, su primo había tenido algunos pendientes universitarios por hacer y se había retrasado en pasar por la pelinegra. El festejo transcurrió de los más ameno y tranquilo, contaban anécdotas y reían felices. Nel se sentía cómoda y contenta con la compañía de sus amigos. Sin embargo, sentía que no estaba completa, le hacía falta la presencia de Grimmjow, su mejor amigo había olvidado que tendrían una celebración intima en casa, sólo las personas más cercanas compartían aquel momento tan especial.

-_En cualquier momento llega_ – Le consolaba su conciencia –_ Él no puede dejarte plantada en un día tan especial_ – Una justificación propia de una mente que vive de la imaginación y el romanticismo _– Pero, parece _– Le replicó su ego _– Que Grimmjow no llegará_ – Miró el reloj de pared que estaba frente a Ella – _Las diez cuarenta_ – No era una hora para llegar a una fiesta de merienda.

Consciente de que al día siguiente tenían que ir a clases los chicos y chicas una vez que habían cenado, cantado las mañanitas, partido el pastel y abierto los obsequios se despidieron para ir a sus respectivas casas a descansar.

-**Que la sigas pasando lindo** – Le dijeron su amigas, querían animarle, sabían de sobra que la chica de cabellos verdes no estaba del todo complacida, había hecho falta la presencia _"del estúpido"_ de Grimmjow - _¿Hasta cuándo se iba dar cuenta de lo que sentía por Nel?_ –

**-Gracias chicas** – Fingió una sonrisa.

Ichigo se acercó a Ella y dándole otro abrazo le habló en tono bajo para que sólo Ella le escuchase – _**Te prometo que cuando lo vea**_ – la estrechó confortándola - _**Le daré una paliza que jamás olvidará – **_

Nel sonrió, su primo Ichigo siempre había sido el más impulsivo, necio y determinado en sus acciones – _**No es necesario**_ – Respondió – _**Debe haber una buena razón**_ – Le defendió, siempre la había, siempre había una excusa para lo que Grimmjow olvidaba, siempre había una excelente explicación para que él se librará de su ira – _Pero, mientras esperaba, la frustración, incertidumbre y la inquietud le hacían presa de la Preocupación_ –

**-**_**Sí que lo es**_ – Habló con molestia – _**No hay justificación para lo que ha hecho**_ – Tenía rato, desde que su querido primo se enterara de los sentimientos que Ella tenía, que Grimmjow no le era santo de su devoción – _Como decía la mayoría, se tenía que ser ciego e idiota para no darse cuenta de lo mucho que Ella lo quería… de lo mucho que ya lo amaba_ – No se trataba de un amor de la niñez, de uno pasajero… Se trataba de un amor real, platónico y no correspondido -_ Eso debía ser _– Se decía muchas veces en silencio - _Para no lastimarla, ni darle falsas esperanzas Grimmjow se mantenía al margen sin cruzar la línea que les abriría un abismo si llegase a romperse -_

**-Te quiero Itsigo** – Le besó la mejilla y le agradeció una profunda mirada el que se preocupara por Ella – Gracias –

-**No hay de que** - La soltó y metió sus manos a los bolsillos, giró sobre sus talones y camino hacia a su coche.

-**Hasta mañana** – Alzó la mano para decir adiós y despedir a sus invitados.

Entró a casa desanimada – Ojalá tenga una buena explicación – Se dijo en silencio caminando hacia la cocina un poco de agua fría le ayudaría a aclarar sus ideas.

_**-Nel**_ – musitó su tía viéndole entrar y dirigirse al refrigerador **- Lo siento** – La rubia la abrazo dándole ánimos – **Cuando lo vea lo moleré a golpes** – Ambas rieron – **No tengo ni idea de que pudo haber ocurrido –**

-**No te preocupes tía** – La joven sonrió **– Ya mañana será otro día** – Se sirvió agua en un vaso y bebió – **Me voy a dormir** – Acercó a su tía besando su mejilla le dio las buenas noches.

**-Igual, descansas** – La rubia caminó hacia la habitación que solía ocupar cuando llegaba de visita.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Maldición** – Vociferó por enésima vez maldiciendo su suerte – **Demonios** – Observó su reloj, once y media – _Esta vez Kempachi sí que se había pasado_ – Obligarle a dar cinco tutorías en su compañía y aparte esa odiosa chica que no podía terminar los problemas y las indicaciones del estúpido profesor de no irse hasta que todos los chicos terminarán con sus ejercicios había sido el acabos y le había valido su demora – _Seguro que ya habría todo un ejército acampando alrededor de la casa de Nel esperándole para fusilarlo_ – Con su odioso primo tenía para pasar el peor de los ratos, ahora, que si sumaba la presencia de la top model las cosas se pondrían peor si todavía se podía más – _La familia de Nel lo pondría en la lista negra, la de los desgraciados que no podían tener acceso a la adorada chica_ - Desde la muerte de sus padres la sobreprotegían, incluso él había cambiado su trato para con Ella y siempre que tenía la oportunidad la asfixiaba con su constante supervisión y compañía.

Corría a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían. Tenía que darle su obsequio, un último abrazo y la rosa que aún hacía falta para completar ese ramo. Por fin llego, observó una vez más el reloj de mano – **Rayos **– Soltó enfadado, faltaban quince minutos para que el cumpleaños de Nel terminará. Posó sus ojos hacia la ventana de la habitación de la chica, las luces se encontraban apagadas – _Todo estaba en completo silencio y calma_ – No podía irse a si como así y dejar que las cosas de aquella manera. Caminó con paso seguro hacia la ventana y empezó a dar ligeros golpes al cristal para poder despertarla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El sonido constante sobre un cristal le despertó. Todavía somnolienta pasó ambas manos por sus ojos y soltó un discreto bostezo. Giró su cabeza para ver la hora en el reloj digital que estaba en el buro – _Es muy tarde_ – Pensó constándole trabajo concentrarse, el sueño le tentaba.

_**-Nel** _– escuchó una voz familiar para Ella y de brinco se levantó de la cama y adquirió completo contacto con la realidad. Caminó con sigilo hacia la ventana, corrió la cortina y encontró a Grimmjow, ahí de pie, con una rosa en mano y una caja envuelta para regalo en otra.

-**¿Qué haces acá?** – Preguntó parpadeando un par de veces.

- **Sal un momento** – Ordenó el joven sin preocupación.

-**Has visto la hora que es** – La chica le dijo sorprendida, la noche era oscura, demasiado, las nubes cubrían la luna y las estrellas.

**-Si** – Asintió – **Todavía tengo el tiempo suficiente para darte tus obsequios** – Se encogió de hombros –** Date prisa** –

A regañadientes – _Pero, con una mezcla de inmensa felicidad_ - Se dirigió a la puerta para reunirse con Él.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó de pie mirándole –_ Su mirada pardo grisácea se iluminó al ver que no se trataba de un sueño_ – **Tengo sueño** – Le dijo con reproché – **No podías esperar a mañana** – Preguntó sin apartar la vista de sus bellos ojos azules, que se oscurecieron al verla frente a Él.

Negó con la cabeza y se acercó en silencio. La rodeo con sus brazos – _**Muchas Felicidades Nel**_ – Susurró estrechándola con fuerza – **Aquello era una disculpa implícita** – No recibiría de Grimmjow ni explicaciones, ni buenas razones por su ausencia en la cena, ni mucho menos una disculpa dicha de su boca, su orgullo no se lo permitía. Sin embargo, ahí estaba junto a Ella dándole el quinceavo abrazo, justo como lo había prometido. Se separó de Ella y le entregó la última rosa que completaba aquel bello ramo que se encontraba en un florero en su habitación y también el obsequio – **Espero que te guste** – Le dijo dando algunos pasos hacia atrás.

-**Muchas gracias** – Sonrió con la mirada cristalina – _No voy a llorar, no lo haré_ – Se decía mentalmente conteniendo las lágrimas – _Todo aquello había sido mágico y era Grimmjow quien lo había hecho posible_.

– **Es hermoso** – Dijo con dificultad, el nudo en su garganta era difícil de desenredar, dentro de la caja había un oso café mediano, suave y abrazable – **Este ha sido el mejor de mis cumpleaños **– Se acercó a Él y le volvió abrazar – **Tus obsequios han sido insuperables** – Las lágrimas corrían con calma y silenciosas por sus mejillas – **Jamás podré olvidar este día** – Con disimulo secó las escasas lágrimas y obsequió otra sonrisa – _Ahora, el sueño se había esfumado, no podría dormir de la emoción_ –

**-Te mereces eso y más** – Respondió Grimmjow satisfecho de ver a su querida Nel contenta con los obsequios. Se escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de una melodía y doce campanadas – _Justo a tiempo_ – Se dijo para sus adentros del joven de ojos felinos.

**-¿Quieres una rebanada de pastel?** – Preguntó curiosa Nel.

**-No** – Negó con cansancio – **Ve a dormir, mañana nos veremos** – Le guiño un ojo, se acercó a Ella y se inclinó para besar su mejilla – **Descansa **–

Nelliel asintió, la calidez de los labios de su amigo seguían rozando su mejilla **– Gracias** – Musitó.

Le vio caminar hacia su casa **- Te quiero mucho** – Gritó ya con emoción, le valía que la escucharán los vecinos.

Antes de girarse para entrar a la cochera se detuvo y con una voz moderada le respondió **– Y yo a ti más **- Sonrió complacido – _Después de todo aquel día había salido mejor de lo planeado_ –

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Notas de la autora:**__ Hola a tod s. Una enorme disculpa por la demora, este capítulo estaba iniciado desde el año pasado. Pero, como ya algunos saben he empezado un movimiento que hemos nombrado "la causa", que consiste en escribir y publicar fics NELGRIMM, con la idea de combatir todos los fics que hay de NelNnotria. La idea es superar la cantidad de fics que hay de esta pareja. Y me enfoque en escribir otros fics, que igual ya estoy trabajando en Estos. El punto es que ya estoy acá con nuevo evento, un cumpleaños y que coincidencia, no? –En el mes de abril que también es el cumple de Nel ya para el 24 de este mes, iba a subirlo para esa fecha, pero, estoy pensando mejor subir otro independiente para esa fecha y como Yo también cumplo en este mes el 27 de abril, pues estamos de manteles largos y espero escribir lo más que pueda. Aprovechando que los pendientes del trabajo se han moderado y que no hay maestría el fin que viene. Espero que haya valido la espera. Para compensar la demora hice más largo el capítulo (es el más largo que escrito de esta pareja). Lo iba a subir en dos partes, pero, ya era mucho esperar. _

_Y pues me base en una anécdota personal, algo parecido me sucedió en mis quince, ^^ (Que bonito es recordar)_

_Tengo tres propuestas para ustedes, para el siguiente evento: 1. Escribir de la muerte de los padres de Nel, 2. Escribir del primer beso de Nel y que por supuesto se lo da Grimm o 3. Escribir de los celos de Grimmy para con Nel. Queda su consideración. Voy a esperar dos semanas para empezar a escribirlo, si no dejan reviews, pues me envían un PM, no hay problema._

_Pd. Para las personas que esperan la actualización de besos robados, ya viene el capítulo que ser el final, esto es porque se me han ampliado los deberes y no quiero dejar inclusos los fics de esta sección. Ya subiré a parte y como complemento otro fic que se titulará "Besos robados: Situaciones inesperadas" Y ahí sí podrán leer muchos besos en diferentes situaciones._

_Otra cosa más agradezco de corazón a todas las seguidoras de mis fics, sus comentarios me hacen feliz y son el motor para que siga, créanme mientras más reviews más rápidas las actualizaciones, pruébenme, jeje. _

_Gracias a:__**Hatter'Green'Soul'IR**__**, MikoBicho-chan, Akisa**__ ( Hola linda, espero que sigas leyendo, me he dado cuenta que en los nuevos fics que he subido no has comentado. Ojalá este capítulo sea de tu agrado, un abrazo) y __**Darien Tsukihino**__, por dejar sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior._

_Nos seguimos leyendo… Hay NelGrimm para rato (Tengo 6 historias más que no he publicado y trabajo en ellas de poco a poco, ya terminando las otras las tendrán en la red, lo prometido es deuda)_

_Al chan_


End file.
